Clinical Sciences Core ? PROJECT SUMMARY The Tennessee Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) is located in the Southeastern US, the region with both the greatest number of new HIV-1 infections, and of persons living with HIV. The CFAR is a four-way partnership between a research-intensive institution (Vanderbilt University Medical Center), a historically black medical college (Meharry Medical College), an academically engaged state health department (Tennessee Department of Health), and an highly evolved HIV-focused community-based organization (Nashville CARES). This CFAR's institutional and community environment is rich in opportunity, and with a culture of engagement and collaboration. The Clinical Sciences Core (CSC) fills major gaps in the local research environment, and in so doing supports the mission of the CFAR to reduce the overall burden of HIV/AIDS through the pursuit of National Institutes of Health high priorities for HIV/AIDS research, with the ultimate goal of ending the HIV epidemic. Access to research study participants and associated biospecimens, and to large clinical cohort datasets, are essential for high-quality clinical and translational HIV research. Since this CFAR was established in 2015, the CSC has been integral to its success. The CSC is essential for early stage investigators on their path toward independent extramural funding, which equips the next generation of research scientists while also serving to expand this CFAR's HIV research portfolio and funding base. Building upon the expertise and collective infrastructure of the CFAR, coupled with the addition of a strong, established community partner in CARES, we will pursue the following three specific aims: 1) To propel the use of observational databases for high impact HIV clinical and translational research; 2) To support research projects that require access to study volunteers and associated biological specimens, and; 3) To support research opportunities for MMC investigators, including team science.